


A Game of Chance

by mallyns



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a challenge in the M7 com. I had to choose any scene from M7 and rewrite it so that the ending is different. I selected the ep Achilles and the scene was Ezra in the restaurant playing against Bangs for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chance

Ezra handed the ring over to Big Lester Bangs. The ring wasn’t worth very much, because it was silver and quartz. The monetary value of this jewel wasn’t the point. This tiny ring was the only physical representation he had of his father, besides himself. He won it off his mother when he was only seven years old and he kept it all this time. If he believed in luck and chance Ezra would have christened this ring his lucky ring. For there has been only a couple of times he had to wager this ring before, and each time he was able to reclaim it, despite the odds.

He had other jewels that could fetch a higher price. The ruby ring on his left hand is worth ten times more than the quartz, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that every professional gambler carried something similar, a talisman carried from the first win. Ezra had won several first win trophies from others such as; a double eagle coin, a pair of wooden dice, a locket filled with the hair from a long dead child. This ring was a sign, showing Bangs that Ezra consider them equals.

So, Ezra wasn’t expecting Bangs to laugh. As Ezra kept his face smooth from any tells, and waited for the other gambler to accept his offer or decline it.

“How is Maude?” Bangs tossed the ring back to Ezra with a grin.

“My mother is quite well.” Ezra frowned and licked his bottom lip. He couldn’t believe that Bangs refused his challenge. He has never been so insulted in his life. Clearly, this man was a cheater and was probably a Yankee playing at being southern gentleman.

“I gave your mother that ring when she found out she was pregnant,” Bangs paused for a moment letting his words sink into Ezra’s brain, “with you. I lost my leg the night you were born and she couldn’t wait for me to heal. We stayed too long in Atlanta already. She had to move on, the city held too many memories. She told me you died that night.”

“No.” Ezra stood up and grabbed his hat. “No, you are not my father.” He stamped out of the restaurant like a toddler throwing a hissy fit. He kept mumbling until he entered the telegraph office. He sent his mother a message. By nightfall he had his reply. Big Lester Bangs is his father but by then it was too late. He already left on the afternoon stage.


End file.
